


Proches et reproches

by Charlgrt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden is in love, Bad Stiles, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Derek is sheriff, Derek-centric, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Wants Stiles, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Peter-centric, Sceter - Freeform, Sciles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski in Love, True Love, isaac lahey in love, kinda void, m/m - Freeform, sterek, stisaac - Freeform, to void
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlgrt/pseuds/Charlgrt
Summary: Rien de tout cela n'était censé arriver, tout ce qu'il voulait était être heureux. Juste l'aimer et oublier tout le reste. Parce qu'il lui appartenait, par ce qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre et que rien ne pourrais les séparer. Ni personne. il le savait. Il ne laisserai jamais ça arriver. Il regarde le garçon à terre, pleurant, le suppliant de se calmer et il se contente de tirer.Teen Wolf UA.





	1. prologue

Il vacilla et prit sa tête entre ses mains alors que tout tanguait. Le monde autour de lui menaçait de tomber. Tout allait s'effondrer, lui même il s'effondrait. Tout comme son cœur, il éclata. Mais il ne pouvait plus crier, il n'avait plus la force. Il voulait hurler de rage, mais cela ne servirait à rien.

Les souvenirs se superposaient à sa vison du commissariat. Les regrets, les voix, les cris, les pleurs, un coup de feu. Les remords, la colère, la tristesse, un deuxième coup de feu.

_Défends toi, venges-toi, venges-le. Tu as juste a appuyer sur la détente._

Il ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Tout se rejouait encore et encore dans son esprit. Il revoyait les images, il réentendait les bruits et les voix, il repensait tout ce qu'il lui est passé par l'esprit.

Il eut l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

On le secoua, il le sentit mais ne réagit pas. On le fit rentrer dans un bureau et un mec lui parla. Son avocat sûrement, avec son costume trop sombre, son regard trop glaçant et ses cheveux trop bien plaqués en arrière.

Tous les sons autour de lui réapparurent dans un bruit strident, lui faisant penser à celui qui lui avait percé le tympan quand le coup était parti. Prenant une vie quelques heures plus tôt.

Il serra les dents et baissa les yeux sur le café que l'autre homme lui avait posé devant lui.

\- Vous m'écoutez ? _L'avocat avait l'air d'essayer de garder son calme._ Je suis Peter Hale, votre avocat commis d'office.

Il porta inconsciemment sa main au pendentif qui appartenait à sa mère décédée, puis hocha la tête en déglutissent difficilement.

\- Il va falloir parler, je sais que vous êtes en état de choc. _Il s'enfonça dans son siège en cuir._ Mais monsieur McCall vous êtes accusé de meurtres.


	2. Intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde, me revoilà alors avec ma deuxième fanfiction. (la première étant postée sur Fanfiction.net, "who is S?" allez faire un tour si vous voulez) Toujours sur teen wolf. Oui les prochaines seront aussi sur teen wolf. Et oui je fais peut-être une obsession sur cette série. Bref, celle-ci s'appelle "proches et reproches" et ne va pas être drôle du tout. Bon il y aura des passages d'humours, de love, d'amitiés trop mignonnes et pleins d'autre trucs. Mais l'histoire tourne toujours autour d'un meurtre, ou deux, enfin j'en dit pas trop car vous allez vite savoir.
> 
> Je préviens tout de suite! j'aime touuus les personnages dans Teen Wolf, ou presque. Je veux juste dire que quoi qu'il arrive aux perso dans ma fiction ne veut rien dire, pour l'histoire je suis obligée d'avoir un tueur ou deux, ainsi que quelques psychopathes et tout le bordel.
> 
> Bref, malgré tout ce qu'ils vivent ou ont vécu j'aime vraiment beaucoup le pairing que j'ai choisi et je pense faire d'autres fictions sur ce couple adorable. Vous me direz si vous aimez aussi ce pairing pas si vu que ça.
> 
> Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, j'attend vos avis avec impatiente, bisous et à bientôt les petits loups.
> 
> (PS: je n'avais pas encore de béta lors de ce chapitre, alors sorry pour les fautes! il y en aura plus dès le prochain chapitre promis!)

Derek sortit de l'appartement et soupira, il passa une main sur son visage. Ce n'était que le début et l'enquête risquait d'être longue. Quoiqu'ils tiennent le potentiel coupable. Tout ça n'était pas logique. Il n'était Shérif que depuis peu et il devait avouer que son travail était on ne peut plus stressant.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? _demanda Parrish en accourant vers lui_. Peter est en route, il finissait de s'occuper de son client quand je suis parti du poste. Précisa-t-il.  
\- Homicides… il y a deux victimes, l'une un peu plus jeunes que l'autre. La légiste affirme déjà que c'était volontaire, mais je demanderais confirmation plus tard. _L'adjoint fronça les sourcils_. Matt devrait avoir bientôt fini avec les photos et les pièces à conviction. Tu peux rentrer. Ne m'attendez pas, je rentrerais avec mon oncle.

Le blond acquiesça poussa la porte pour rejoindre ses collègues déjà sur place. Le jeune shérif décida d'attendre son oncle dehors, alors il descendit les quatre étages et alluma une cigarette. Il faisait nuit, il était presque quatre heures du matin. Il sortit son téléphone et remarqua que son oncle lui avait envoyé un message, confirmant ce que lui avait dit Parrish.

Même si Peter était avocat, ils travaillaient ensemble. Ils avaient toujours fait comme ça. Le frère de sa mère avait quelques années de plus que lui mais en plus d'être de sa famille il était son meilleur ami. Derek n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, jusqu'à qu'il rentre dans les forces de l'ordre. Il formait peut-être un duo de choc avec Peter mais ils ne seraient rien sans Lydia et Danny. Le criminologue et la stagiaire de son oncle s'avéraient être très intelligents, ils leur confiaient souvent des tâches comme tout ce qui concerne les recherches internets ou tout ce qui s'approchait de trop près de la technologie. Derek en avait horreur, ça le rendait fou.

Évidemment tout le monde ne voyait pas d'un bon œil qu'il travaille autant avec un avocat, certains le pensaient influençable. Mais même si le rôle de son oncle était parfois de défendre ceux qu'il arrêtait, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'ils bossent ensemble pour faire avancer l'enquête plus vite.  
Deux brancards passèrent devant lui et il baissa les yeux pour observer ses chaussures soudainement passionnantes. Les cadavres ne lui faisaient rien en général, il en avait vu, il avait l'habitude. Mais là, voir des victimes aussi jeunes...l'une devait avoir à peu près son âge et l'autre celui de sa sœur. Il en saurait un peu plus en arrivant au poste.

Un klaxon le sortit de ses pensées, il écrasa son mégot et courra presque pour monter dans la voiture de Peter. Il s'affala sur le siège passager en soufflant.  
\- Va falloir que tu m'en dises plus que ce Scott McCall, _dit le plus vieux en démarrant_ , il était en état de choc, je n'ai rien pu en tirer et tout ce que m'ont dit tes collègues c'était qu'il était l'accusé numéro 1 pour l'instant. Et qu'il allait certainement avoir du mal à s'en sortir. Il grimaça.  
Derek ne répondit pas mais regarda l'autre homme d'un air assez éloquant.  
Peter connaissait cette tête-là, ces yeux vitreux et cette moue tordue.

\- Oh merde, _murmura Peter_ , c'était des jeunes c'est ça ? Je serais venu avec toi si j'avais su…  
\- Y en un c'était presque un gamin… peut-être deux ans de plus que Cora. Et puis tu verras son état, je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un lui aurait voulu autant de mal. Le deuxième est un peu plus jeune que moi je pense, mais de peu, il a été tué d'une balle dans la tête. La légiste pense que les deux homicides sont volontaires.  
L'avocat se tourna vers lui et fit la moue.  
\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas d'accord avec elle. Encore une fois.  
Derek haussa les épaules nonchalamment.  
\- J'ai des raisons de la contredire.

.

.

Deux cafés plus tard ils se rendirent dans la morgue, la légiste qui n'attendait que le shérif haussa les yeux au ciel en le voyant accompagné de son oncle. Peter lui fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil pour la provoquer, il se fichait que pas mal que les collègues de son neveu le détestent. Les mettre mal à l'aise ou les faire flipper était devenue son jeu préféré.  
\- Ravi de te voir aussi Kira.  
Derek lui grogna dessus et l'asiatique rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs par-dessus son épaule en prenant un air de dédain. Non sérieusement, cette moue n'allait qu'a Lydia.

\- J'espère que ton petit cœur est assez accroché, ce n'est pas beau à voir. _Elle marqua une pause et enfila ses gants en faisant mine de réfléchir_. Enfin nous avons vu bien pire niveau dégâts, _Derek hocha la tête et elle se tourna vers Peter_ , mais y en a un qui pourrait facilement être ton fils. C'est d'autant plus dur. _Sa voix était à nouveau douce et elle semblait vraiment touchée_. J'ai rapidement lu les dossiers, ils sont orphelins tous les deux. Il n'y aura pas de parents à qui annoncé ça… des proches en revanche...il y en a.

Derek acquiesça, c'était dur d'annoncer ce genre de chose, que ce soit à la famille ou aux amis.  
Kira fit glisser deux brancards et retira les draps pour dévoiler qui les corps avaient été nettoyés et désinfectés.  
Il s'approcha du plus jeune des deux et détailla son visage doux, enfantin mais pourtant si froid et blanc.  
\- Les victimes se nomment Isaac Lahey, _le shérif se retourna pour voir l'autre garçon, des boucles blondes encadraient un visage presque angélique mais pourtant un trou béant transperçait son crâne,_ et Stiles Stilinski

Peter observa les grains de beauté qui parsemaient le corps de ce dernier, les cheveux bruns mis longs et le coquard sur son œil gauche.  
\- Donc, _la légiste le sortit de ses pensées et il la rejoignit près de la plus vieille victime_ , commençons par le plus rapide. On lui a tiré dessus, je peux juste dire que ce coup était particulièrement bien placé, comme vous pouvez le deviner c'est ce qu'il l'a tué.  
\- Cela ne veut pas dire que c'était volontaire ou que se soit fait de la main du jeune McCall. Affirma Derek d'une voix grave.  
Elle expira bruyamment et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pense que si. _Peter ricana en levant les yeux au ciel et elle lui lança un regard noir._ En tout cas, pour Stiles vous ne pouvez pas dire que c'était un accident .  
Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers le brun.

\- Vous voyez ? _Elle retraça une marque sur son cou du bout de ses doigts_. On l'a étranglé, avec les mains, mais pas jusqu'à l'étouffement. Il a aussi été frappé, très violemment. Regardez tous ces hématomes. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus qu'il est perdue connaissance à un moment vu le coup qu'il a reçu derrière le crâne. Il avait aussi une balle dans la jambe, l'agresseur lui aurait tiré dessus deux fois. Il aurait loupé sa cible la première et le coup fatal aurait été celui dans la cage thoracique, ne touchant pas le cœur mais étant très faible il n'a pas pu survivre très longtemps. Quelques minutes au maximum.

\- Quel âges ? Demanda Derek et il ne savait pas lui-même s'il était prêt à l'entendre.  
Kira soupira et retira ses gants.  
\- 26 ans pour Isaac et seulement 20 pour Stiles.

.

.

\- Bordel ! Pourquoi on précise toujours à mes clients qu'ils ont le droit de garder le silence ? _Pesta Peter qui semblait à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux_. Merci Lydia.

La rousse posa son cinquième café de la journée sur le bureau de son patron et se racla la gorge.

\- Vous savez nous sommes le jour même du meurtre. _Dit-elle d'une voix douce en posant ses mains sur ses hanches_. C'est-à-dire le jour même ou il a possiblement tué deux de ses amis.

Derek releva la tête de ses notes et Danny accrocha deux nouvelles feuilles sur le tableau.

\- Nous avons presque terminé de chercher les liens entre les victimes et l'accusé. _Il enfonça une punaise dans le liège pour faire tenir une photo de Stiles et tendit un fil entre Scott et lui, il fit la même chose avec Isaac._ Sur le compte Facebook de Stilinski, on voit clairement qu'il était en couple avec Lahey. Cela explique qu'ils partageaient le même appartement, ils n'étaient pas que de simples colocataires. _Dit-il en pointant du doigt des captures d'écrans qui montraient des publications où les deux garçons s'embrassaient ou se tenaient la main._ En revanche je suis pour l'instant incapable de vous dire depuis quand cette relation durait, et je doute qu'on puisse trouver cette info sur internet.

Derek contourna son bureau pour s'approcher du jeune criminologue, il toucha du bout des doigts la photo du jeune Stilinski.  
\- À toi aussi il te dit quelque chose ? Demanda Danny, la voix pleine de tristesse.  
Le shérif secoua la tête en soupirant.  
\- Non… je me disais juste qu'il avait l'air si heureux, si jeune. _L'Hawaïen acquiesça_. Attends, tu as l'impression de le connaître .  
Il haussa les épaules et plissa les yeux.  
\- Je ne sais pas, son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, _il sourit tristement_ , j'ai seulement dû le croiser, peut-être en boîte comme il était gay. Et puis il était plutôt mignon alors peut-être que je n'ai pas complètement oublié à quoi il ressemblait.

Peter avala d'une traite son café et le reposa dans un bruit sec sur le bureau. Il fit la moue, leva les yeux de son ordinateur et posa son menton sur son poing.  
\- Et en ce qui concerne mon client ? _Son neveu se retourna vers lui, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé._ Je veux dire quel était son lien avec Stiles ?  
Danny se pinça l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête et Lydia souffla.  
\- Bon pour le coup on ne sait pas vraiment, _dit la jolie rousse,_ ils étaient amis. Voir même meilleurs amis.  
\- ils étaient très proches, _affirma le jeune homme_ , j'ai craqué facilement le Facebook de Stiles et en voyant leur conversation on dirait même des frères…  
L'avocat tilta et se précipita sur son ordinateur. Après quelques recherches il s'enfonça dans son siège et fit claquer sa langue contre son palet.

\- Mélissa McCall, divorcée et mère de Scott McCall. Décédée en juin 2014 à Beacon Hill, accident de voiture. Devinez qui conduisait ?  
Derek le contourna et se pencha vers l'écran.  
\- Le shérif Stilinski ? _Il fronça les sourcils et observa la photo du couple que formaient une belle latino et un homme souriant aux yeux bleus._  
 _Peter acquiesça._  
\- J'avais entendu parler de cette affaire avant de venir te rejoindre à New York, à l'époque j'étais en Californie et avais lu ça dans un journal. _Il regarda Derek et se pinça les lèvres_. Han han, je sais ce que tu te dis… leur mort n'était qu'un terrible accident, rien d'autre. Il n'y a aucune trace de meurtres, et rien ne nous mène pour l'instant sur une autre piste que celle de ce pauvre Scott.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau de son patron. Elle sortit un miroir et un rouge à lèvres de sa poche.  
\- Tu n'as pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait être possible qu'il soit le tueur ? _Elle s'inspecta minutieusement dans son miroir, pinça les lèvres pour bien étaler le rouge et le referma satisfaite du résultat._ Tu l'aimes bien. Claqua-t-elle.

Un sourire en coin vint orner les lèvres de Danny mais il se reprit vite en entendant le grondement sourd venant de Derek.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas cher neveu, je n'aime pas ce gamin plus que d'autres clients. _La rouquine émit un son de protestation._ Mais, je suis presque certain qu'il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Tu devrais bientôt le rencontrer, tu verras par toi-même. J'ai comme une intuition.  
\- Je sais, si je fais d'autres recherches, ce n'est pas pour rien. _Derek se pinça l'arrête du nez et pointa son oncle d'un doigt accusateur._ Mais ne t'avises pas de flirter avec lui, compris ? Certains pourraient penser que ça t'influence et donc que moi aussi.  
Il sortit de la pièce et Peter leva les bras au ciel en grognant un « tes adjoints sont des crétins » moyennement discrets.

.

.

Quand il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une boîte de ramen à emporter dans une main et des samoussas dans une autre il heurta quelqu'un juste avant d'entrer dans son bureau.  
Il pesta et relava la tête pour râler sur celui qui était certainement Matt et son esprit rêveur légendaire. Les yeux bruns écarquiller et la bouille confuse du blond devant lui coupèrent l'envie et le remirent presque de bonne humeur.  
Il aimait bien Ethan. Il était toujours de bonne humeur mais en gardant un calme rassurant et il était compréhensible que le criminologue soit fou de lui.  
\- Oh Derek je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas taché ! _Paniqua-t-il._ Si c'est le cas, donnez moi votre veste et je l'emmène au pressing sur-le-champ !  
\- Non regardes il n'y a rien, ma bouffe ne m'a même pas échappé des mains. _il lui fit un petit sourire et il le lui rendit beaucoup plus éclatant._ Danny est dans mon bureau, vient.  
Danny ne cachait rien à son petit ami qui venait depuis quelque temps déjà. Il était un professeur des écoles avec un esprit vif qui les avait parfois bien aidé sur certaines affaires.  
Ethan le suivi et embrassa chastement son petit ami.

\- Bébé, j'espère vraiment que tu m'as ramené une salade consistante, j'ai une faim de loup ! _S'exclama l'Hawaïen et Ethan sortit un tupperware bien rempli de son sac à dos._  
\- Tu avais l'air exténué au téléphone, encore une enquête qui commence bien. _Dit-il sarcastique_. Alors qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle tu te tue au travail cette fois .  
Danny fit un geste vers le tableau de liège avec une moue triste.  
Ethan se figea, la salade qu'il tenait s'échappa de ses mains et tout le monde remarqua ses yeux s'humidifier.  
\- Ethan ? La voix de Danny était douce et hésitante.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible…

Peter et Derek s'échangèrent un regard perplexe et restèrent pendus aux lèvres du blond.

\- Dan' ne me dit pas que l'un des deux gamins tués est Stiles… ses yeux étaient vides, les bras tombant le long de son corps et son dos courbés comme si tout le poids du monde venait de s'écraser sur ses épaules.  
Un frisson parcourut le shérif, lui qui pensait avoir encore quelques heures avant d'aller annoncer l'horrible nouvelle aux amis des deux orphelins. Il détestait ce moment, il n'y arrivait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il était toujours accompagné de Danny ou de son oncle. Ils étaient beaucoup plus professionnels que lui sur ce coup-là. Peter n'avait pas la voix tremblante et savait exactement quoi dire et le jeune brun faisait preuve de compassion sans en faire trop et était capable d'aider les proches à continuer d'avancer.

Mais là c'était Ethan, pas un inconnu. Non Danny allait devoir dire à son petit ami que oui, la victime était bien Stiles Stilinski. Et Ethan qui avait l'air de plutôt bien le connaître, serait peut-être dévasté.  
Le criminologue le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui murmura un « je suis désolé ». Ethan leva le menton et renifla comme pour chasser ses larmes.  
\- ça ira. Assura-t-il.  
Tout le monde savait qu'il mentait, mais personne ne dit rien.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il te disait quelque chose Danny… _dit Lydia et le concerné lui lança un regard perdu_. Le petit Stilinski, tu avais l'impression de le connaître.

L'Hawaïen hocha la tête en semblant réfléchir, s'éloigna du blond et lui attrapa doucement la main.  
\- Ethan m'en avait parlé il y a quelque temps, il ne quittait pas son amour des yeux, il m'avait montré une photo, je me souviens. Mais elle devait dater de presque dix ans.  
\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Ethan, ses sourcils étaient froncés bizarrement et ses lèvres tremblaient, il ressemblait à un enfant.  
Peter se leva et prit un carnet et un crayon.  
\- Je- enfin nous allons te raconter tout ce que nous savons. _Il interrogea discrètement Derek du regard qui hocha la tête_. Mais je pense qu'il est aussi important que tu nous racontes comment tu connais Stiles. Tout pourrait nous être utile.  
\- Pourquoi ? _Siffla Ethan en détailla l'avocat_. Danny m'a dit que vous teniez le tueur.

\- Nous en sommes pas si sures. _Derek serra la mâchoire._ C'est pour ça qu'on aura besoin de toi.


End file.
